Loved or Loveless
by Animelover00000001
Summary: Both Kagome and Kikyo have chosen to live with Inuyasha. Problem is neither Kagome or Kikyo is willing to live with each other. So now Inuyasha must choose between who he wants to truly live with. Who will he choose Kikyo or Kagome?
1. Chapter 1: Kagome's Decision

Loved or Loveless

By: Animelover00000001

Chapter one: Kagome's Decision

One day Kagome woke up, ate her breakfast, got ready, and went down the magic well into the Feudal Era Japan. When she climbed up the well she quickly saw Inuyasha and ran over to him.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hi Inuyasha."

"So can I ask you something?"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Well how come you have been going back to your time for some time now?"

"Well actually I've been thinking, and well…… I want to stay with you."

(Inuyasha starts to blush)

"Are you serious Kagome?"

(Kagome starts to blush)

"Yes, that is if it's alright with you."

"It's alright."

(Inuyasha hugs Kagome)

"Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Kagome deeply kiss, then a few minutes later they pull away, and look into each others eyes.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes Kagome?"

"Do you think I should go to my house so I can tell my family that I will be staying with you from now on?"

"If you want to Kagome."

"Okay, I'll be sack tomorrow."

"Okay."

Kagome gently kisses Inuyasha on the lips and the goes down the magic well. When Kagome gets to her time she told her family what happened. They let her stay with Inuyasha. But Inuyasha met someone after Kagome went down the magic well that night


	2. Chapter 2: Kikyo and Inuyasha Talk

Loved or Loveless

By: Animelover00000001

Chapter two: Kikyo and Inuyasha Talk.

Inuyasha heard a voice calling his name from behind him. He looked around, but no one was behind him. Just then Kikyo stepped out from behind a tree. Inuyasha stood there shocked. Kikyo walked over to him, while her soul collectors started to fly around them.

"Inuyasha."

"Kik….yo…?"

"Inuyasha?"

"What are you doing here Kikyo?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Why…. I mean what is it?"

"Do you actually plan on living with that girl,…… that outsider, Kagome?"

"Yes, I love her."

"But you said you loved me, you said you were going to live with me, you knew me first."

"I know, but I love her now."

"So your saying you forgot about me and went to her!?"

"NO, I'm not saying that!"

"Then what are you trying to say Inuyasha, you broke my heart once, and now your trying to brake it again."

"I'm not trying to hurt you anyone."

"Well just remember this Inuyasha. Do you seriously think she can live here with you? Can she actually stay here without being homesick or having some problems? Remember who you knew first. Who you loved first. I may be dead, but my soul isn't willing to give up Inuyasha. I still love you, and I'm willing to risk it all for you, but can she??"

Then Kikyo left without Inuyasha's response. Inuyasha was shocked and surprised of what Kikyo had said to him. Those words kept replaying in his mind, and he was wondering and thinking. Then he decided to talk to Miroku, and wait for Kagome to come back in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome Moves Out

Loved or Loveless

By: Animelover00000001

Chapter 3: Kagome Moves Out

"Bye Mom, bye Sota, bye Grandpa." (Kagome)

"Sis you don't have to go, you can stay!" (Sota)

"Sota, you know that Kagome won't live here forever, she has to go." (Mom)

"Yeah, I know but I just want her to stay!" (Sota)

"_I know I want to stay, but my heart belongs to Inuyasha, I MUST BE WITH HIM!" _(Kagome)

Kagome looked back at her family waved goodbye, then left down the magic well. When Kagome came up the well, she saw Inuyasha standing there talking to Miroku.

"Hey Miroku."

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it you need?"

"Well you know how Kagome said she wanted to live and stay here with me?"

"Yeah, so…?"

"Well I don't know if that's such a good idea anymore."

"Why not."

"Well……Kikyo said the samething to me yesterday!"

"Well do what you want to do, I hate getting involved with your conflicts of two-timing." (Miroku turns and leaves)

"Hey! I'm not two-timing! Get back here!" ( Inuyasha goes to chase Miroku.)

Kagome was shocked to here that Kikyo was trying to take her place in Inuyasha's heart and stay with him as well. Even if she had died before, to Kagome this meant war! Kagome decided to sleep outside in her sleeping bag away from Inuyasha that night. She laid down and quickly fell asleep next to the magic well.


	4. Chapter 4: The War Over the Girls Start

Loved or Loveless

By: Animelover00000001

Chapter 4: The War Between Kikyo and Kagome Begins.

When Kagome awoke she knew what she must do, fight Kikyo. So Kagome headed off to kind Kikyo and her soul collectors. Just then as Kagome was walking through the forest she heard Inuyasha's voice coming from ahead. She decided to sneak by hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't see her.

Kagome was sneaking away form Inuyasha from behind a bush, but then she heard Inuyasha sigh and begin to talk. She looked through the bush and saw that Inuyasha was talking to Myoga. Kagome sat there behind the bush hoping they wouldn't notice her as they talked.

"I don't know what I should do Myoga."

"Well, who do you like the best Kagome or Kikyo? Me personally I like Kagome much better!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK MYOGA!!! But I don't know who I like better. Kikyo was my first true love, but now she's dead, but still walking. Then Kagome was…..well……I guess……..my second true love, but I know she'd hate me for life if I picked Kikyo over her, and I can't handle Kagome telling me to "SIT" over and over again!"

"So what shall you do Master Inuyasha???"

"I'll have to choose!!!!"

"Good Thinking, but isn't that why you called me here?"

"Your right, this is pointless."

"How's about you ask everyone you know who they like best?"

"Yeah that's a good idea, thanks Myoga."

So then Inuyasha set off to ask all the people he knew who they liked best, Kikyo or Kagome. Meanwhile Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha couldn't choose between her and Kikyo, and that he had to have a "vote". But then Kagome almost forgot that she was after Kikyo, and she left in search of Kikyo.

10 MINUTES LATER

Finally when Kagome found Kikyo and her soul collectors, Kagome told her everything that she knew. Then after they got done arguing for a few minutes, they both decided to go to Kaede's house and wait for the results of Inuyasha's "vote".


	5. Chapter 5: The Choice

Loved or Loveless

By:Animelover00000001

Chapter 5: The Choice

As Kagome and Kikyo went inside Kaede's house, Inuyasha was on his way there to. But as soon as he got to Kaede's hose and saw both Kikyo and Kagome he was both shocked and surprised.

"Kagome………Kikyo? What are **both** of you doing here?"

Just then Kikyo stood up and said.

"We have both decided to get along for a little bit and wait for your decision on who you like more."

"Oh……..o….okay."

Then Inuyasha turned and ran of to start his "vote". Inuyasha started to walk, but just then he saw Koga and the wolf tribe. He decided he had to ask him, even if he hated Koga's guts.

It took Inuyasha to catch up to Koga, but when he did catch up Inuyasha started to shout at him until he stopped. Koga looked a bit surprised that is was just Inuyasha in front of him, and not his lovely Kagome, but Koga decided to see what Inuyasha wanted.

"What do you want you flee bag?"

"Shut up you mangy wolf! That's not why I'm here."

"Well what are you here for?"

"I'm coming to ask who do you like better Kagome or Kikyo?"

"Kagome, no brainer."

"Thanks."

"Ok, well see ya, mutt face."

Next Inuyasha went to go see Totosai. When he got there Myoga was also there. He was going to ask both.

"Hey Totosai, Myoga, who do you like better Kagome or Kikyo?"

They both quickly said "Kagome", and then Inuyasha left. Inuyasha continued walking until he saw Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin. Inuyasha had to ask them too.

"Sesshomaru."

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

"I need to ask you all something."

"What?"

"Who do you all like better Kagome or Kikyo?"

"I guess Kikyo."

"What about you Jaken?"

"Well Inuyasha I will go along with Master Sesshomaru and say Kikyo."

"Then last Rin, what do you think?"

"Ummm……… I like Kagome better!"

"Thanks all of you."

Inuyasha quickly got out of there before he started to get on Sesshomaru's bad side. Inuyasha saw Hojo, so Inuyasha went over to ask him too.

"Hey Hojo."

"Oh, hi Inuyasha."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well who do you like better Kagome or Kikyo?"

"Well I'd have to say Kagome."

"Okay, thanks Hojo."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Inuyasha went back to Kaede's house to ask Songo, Miroku, and Shippo. When Inuyasha got there they all came out, so Inuyasha could ask them.

"Hey, who do you guys like better Kagome or Kikyo?"

Shippo jumped up and shouted "Kagome!"

"Songo, what about you?"

"Ummm…………..I guess……..Kagome!?!"

Inuyasha's eyes fell upon Miroku, but Miroku just looked at him and said….

"Inuyasha I told you I hate being dragged in your two-timing conflicts, but if you want me to answer my choice would have to be Kagome."

Inuyasha looked a bit annoyed. Then he just looked at Miroku for a bit and said…..

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?!?!?! I'M **NOT** TWO-TIMING!!! I'm just having a hard time choosing between my first and second true love!!!!!"

"Okay Inuyasha if that's what **you** say."

Inuyasha felt like using the Wind Scar on Miroku, but he just walked of angrily. Inuyasha jumped into the tallest tree he could find, and started to count the results of his "vote" to see who won the contest. These were the results….

**Kagome - 8**

**Kikyo - 2**

Kagome won the contest. Inuyasha had to go back to Kaede's house to tell everyone who won, and what his final decision was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors note: I'm hoping to upload the last and final chapter to ****Loved or Loveless **** tomorrow. I hope everyone like chapter 5. Don't forget to review!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!! **

**-until next time,**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Help from KOGA!

Loved or Loveless.

By:Animelover0000001

Chapter 6: Help from KOGA!?!?!

On Inuyasha's way back to Kaede's house he stopped for a moment, and hopped into the highest tree he could find. There he just thought to himself.

"_I don't know who I should pick, I mean this stupid "vote" was only so I could have sometime to think by myself and not having to face both Kagome and Kikyo at the same time. But I still don't know who to choose!"_

"Yo mutt face!"

"Huh!……….. What are you doing here mangy wolf?"

"Shut up! I saw you here, and you looked bummed so I came to ………….help you out."

"YOU DID!! I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME!!"

"I do, but if there's something to do with Kagome, then I'm there."

"Oh………."

"So let me guess…….. Your still to stupid to decided between the lovely Kagome and that woman Kikyo."

"Yes, and I'm NOT STUPID!!"

"Whatever, so why can't you let your heart talk for you?"

"Well I mean, who has been with you the most? Who has always been by your side when it was both good and bad? Who was still there when her heart got broken?"

"Hmmm……your pretty much describing………hmmm………KAGOME!"

"Exactly, it does pain me to tell you this, but Kagome is really the woman for you."

"What about you Koga?"

Well I've got Ayame, and I know Kagome will never love me as long as you are here."

"Thanks Koga."

"Welcome."

"Well I better get going."

(Inuyasha starts to leave.)

"Hey!"

(Inuyasha turns around)

"What?"

"You know who your going to choose right?"

"Now I do, oh yeah and thanks again."

"Welcome, but remember were still enemies Inuyasha."

"Yeah yeah, I know!"

"Hey!"

"Now what is it?"

"Start going now!"

"Yeah….. Bye I guess."

"Bye"


	7. Chapter 7: Loved or Loveless

Loved or Loveless

By:Animelover00000001

Chapter 7: Loved or Loveless

Inuyasha walked into Kaede's house only to fins that Kagome and Kikyo were arguing over which one of them was going to live with Inuyasha, and which one was going to leave forever. Inuyasha decided to let them settle down before he would go in.

"I'M STAYING WITH INUYASHA!"

"NO YOUR NOT! I AM!

"BUT YOUR DEAD!!"

"SO WHAT MY HEART AND SOUL STILL LOVES HIM, AND BESIDES HE LOVED **ME **FIRST!!! SO HAH!"

"WHATEVER!"

Kagome mumbled things as she walk away. Then she spotted Inuyasha taking a nap next to Kaede's house, so she went over there to wake him up.

"Hey Inuyasha wake up!!!"

"mumble mumble"

"INUYASHA!"

"mumble"

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!!"

(Inuyasha slams into the ground which wakes him up angrily)

"huh… what… KAGOME WHY YOU…."

(Kagome cuts him off by her own words)

"Now that your up why don't you go tell us who you picked? I can't stand Kikyo any longer!"

"Why can't you guys get along?"

"Well lets just say I don't think we will ever get along… giggles.. Unless there was two of you or something stupid like that, then we might just be able to get along." giggles again

"I don't see what your getting at."

"Just never mind that, ok?"

"Ok."

"So……"

"What?"

"Who did you pick me or Kikyo?? _I so hope its me._"

"Well get Kikyo and come out, then I'll tell you both my choice."

"Ok, I'll be right back! Wait here."

"Ok, now hurry up!"

"Yeah."

Kagome went inside of Kaede's house to get Kikyo.

(Inside the house)

"KIKYO!!!"

"What do you want Kagome?"

"INUYASHA IS OUTSIDE, AND HE WANTS BOTH OF US TO COME OUT! SO HURRY UP!"

"what?!?!"

"YES HE'S OUTSIDE SO HURRY!!"

"Ok."

Both Kagome and Kikyo when outside to see Inuyasha.

"Great you are both outside, and your aren't fighting yet."

"So where are we going Inuyasha?" (Both Kagome and Kikyo)

"Were going to the river, so come on."

"Ok!" (Both Kagome and Kikyo)

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo came to the river, sat down on some rocks, and Inuyasha began to talk.

'So you both know how I took that "Vote, but I only did it so I could have sometime to think by myself. Kagome did win it though, but that doesn't matter much. Also you should both know that I deeply love you both, and this decision has been terribly hard for me. But I have made my choice. Kikyo…"

(Inuyasha looks at Kikyo who was starting to form tears in her eyes then he began to speak.)

"Kikyo"

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Well you were my first true love, and we do have some good memories together. We have both been deceived by Naraku, and some how we never lost our love for each other. I do love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

"Kagome….."

(Inuyasha looked at Kagome who also had tears starting to form out of her eyes as well, then he began to speak.)

"Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Well you were my second true love, and we also have some good memories together. You have been my side for both the good and the bad. We both have got hurt, and we both have argued over some pretty stupid reasons. I love you too as well."  
"I love you too Inuyasha, I have always loved you."

(Inuyasha turns so he can see both Kikyo and Kagome.)

" I have made my choice and the one I choose will be……K…….K………K……Kagome."

A tear fell down Kikyo's cheek as she heard Inuyasha said this, and Kagome began to cry tears of joy as she heard him say that. Inuyasha turned to see Kikyo fading away, he wondered what was happening. He stood up and started to shout.

"KIKYO!!! What's happening to you?!?!?!?!?"

"Inuyasha."

"Yes Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha, you have chosen Kagome over me in which has set my soul free. I am finally able to rest in peace once again. Inuyasha thank you, you have gave me eternal happiness, though I might never be able to see you again as long as you live I will always carry you in my heart."

"Kikyo."

"Goodbye Inuyasha."

"Goodbye Kikyo."

With that Kikyo completely faded away and left Inuyasha in tears. Then Kagome ran up behind him to comfort him. She started to calmly speak to him.

"Inuyasha, she might not be here with us anymore but we will all carry her memories with us in our hearts. Don't forget that you also let her finally rest in peace which you also know was one of her wishes. So you shouldn't be so sad.

(Inuyasha turned to Kagome, and smiled)

"Kagome."

"Yes Inuyasha"

"I love you, promise me you wont ever leave me."

"I love you too Inuyasha, and you know I'll never leave you."

'Good."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome gently by her waist and pulled her towards him and they deeply kisses each other. When they finally pulled away Kagome just stared into his golden eyes and kisses him again. When they pulled away again Kagome began to speak.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes Kagome."

"Do you think we should go back to everyone."

"Yes."

They both gave a little smile to each other, and left hand in hand to Kaede's house. They both knew that this was the start of a wonderful relationship that would last forever.

THE END!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: This was the last and final chapter of my story. I want to give thanks to…**

**Kagome126**

**Island Heart**

**Sessho-kun'sgirl466**

**And everyone else who read my story. ****I want to thank you all so much.**


End file.
